


The Rose of Vale

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cosplay, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Prostitution, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Tales involving Vale's hot new prostitute!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda hires the newest, hottest prostitute in Vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [TheLittleRocketMan]

Being a Professor at Beacon Academy was tough. Not only was the job demanding, but it practically ate up one’s personal life. Glynda couldn’t remember the last time she had had the opportunity to just go out on a date and have fun.

Because of this, she ended up feeling pent up from time to time. Her choices for relief were limited. Hooking up with her colleagues would not only have been unprofessional, none of them were her type. She liked girls, after all. She had a little something extra under her skirt, and it ached for the tight embrace of pussy.

When it was time for a much-needed ball draining again she did what any reasonable adult would do: she hired hookers. Tonight, was another such night, and Glynda paced around her living room nervously.

Finding good prostitutes was tough. She had had to try quite a few before she had found some that could satisfy whatever fetish she felt like exploring at the time. The long search for reliable hookers had led her to many, many bad ones, and nothing was as disappointing and annoying to Glynda as an unpleasant prostitute.

She would meet a new one tonight. She was new on the scene, and had gathered quite the reputation. She was known only as the Rose of Vale, and other connoisseurs of fine poon had spoken of her with fondness. Apparently, she was down for all kinds of kinky stuff, especially roleplay and cosplay, and on top of that she was very discreet.

Glynda hoped she was. If the kind of roleplay she had requested became public knowledge she would lose her job for sure. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She quickly checked herself in the mirror before opening the door.

“Ms. Glynda Goodwitch?”, the prostitute asked with a firm voice. Glynda was shocked. She was short and dressed up in a slutty cop uniform. A hat sat on top of her dark hair, and her shirt had a very revealing neckline. Glynda could see the black lace bra poking out from underneath. The shirt didn’t even cover her midriff, and her skirt was incredibly short. It barely covered her ass, and revealed her legs, clad in fishnets and high-heels. Her bust wasn’t enormous, but significant, and her hips had a nice curve to them. Her toned stomach and legs certainly didn’t hurt to look at either.

Long story short, the little skank made Glynda’s cock rock hard, but that was not what had shocked her. Glynda was surprised by the familiar face looking at her. It was none other than Ruby Rose, Ozpin’s favorite pupil. The rambunctious teen was a pretty one, especially with her silvery eyes. The Professor would have never guessed that she could be a prostitute, let alone one of such immaculate repute.

Ruby clearing her throat brought Glynda back into the here and now.  
“Uhh… ehem… yes, that is me”, she replied, assuming her role. Ruby put a hand on her hip. A slight jingling reached Glynda’s ears, and she shuddered when she noticed the handcuffs hanging from Ruby’s belt. 

“We have received some… unsettling reports, Ms. Goodwitch. May I come in to discuss them with you?”, she asked, though it sounded more like an order. Glynda stepped aside, and Ruby entered as if she owned the place.

The officer led Glynda to her bedroom, as if it were the natural thing to do, and told her to sit on the bed. Ruby started slowly pacing the room, allowing Glynda to ogle her for a bit. Her juicy little butt looked amazing in the short skirt, and the high-heels made her legs just look sinfully long and elegant. Just thinking about those legs wrapped around her waist made Glynda all hot and bothered. She tried to conceal her erection as well as possible.

“We’ve heard of some… questionable conduct towards students, Professor”, Ruby said.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about”. Ruby turned on her heel, stalked towards Glynda and leaned forward until they were eye to eye. The Professor found it difficult not to stare down her cleavage.  
“Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, Goodwitch”, she hissed. “A little touch here, an accidental bump there, maybe even an offer of some extra credit… ring any bells!?”

Glynda averted her eyes.  
“That is preposterous! I am a professional!”, she told the officer. Ruby straightened her back and looked down at her suspect.  
“A professional, eh?”, she cooed and slowly started walking around again. “So, you’re saying I wouldn’t be able to find any incriminating material if I were to look... say… here!?”, she said, reaching under Glynda’s pillow.  
“No!”, Glynda cried, but it was too late. Ruby pulled out an envelope filled with photographs.  
“You are quite the professional, I’ll give you that. A professional pervert!”, Ruby shouted, picking a photo from the envelope at random and held it up for Glynda to look at. “This is what you’re into?”.

It was, indeed. The photo was an upskirt shot of a female student. Glynda didn’t even remember who it was. She only knew that her white panties hugged her plush ass nicely. Glynda couldn’t help but imagine that soft looking butt sitting down on her face. Her cock ached.

Feeling ashamed, she averted her eyes and pressed her lips together. However, the officer would not let up.  
“Don’t play coy, Goodwitch! I’ve got you now. Might as well confess”, she said and climbed into Glynda’s lap. She took a seat, facing the Professor. Surely, she must’ve felt Glynda’s cock through her skirt, but Ruby acted as if nothing was up. Instead, she pulled another photo from the envelope and showed it to Glynda.

“Damn, you must’ve felt lucky when you snapped this one, you sick bitch”, Ruby sneered. The picture showed Nora Valkyrie in her gym clothes. Her short were so tight that her camel toe showed. Considering how wild and active that girl was, Glynda reckoned that her pussy would be really nice and tight. 

Her dick throbbed even more. It felt even more intense with Ruby sitting on it. In fact, the officer started grinding her hips. Glynda whimpered a little.  
“You can play dumb all you like, Goodwitch, but the evidence is clear. You are guilty, and I’ll hear you confess!”, she said, pulling out another photo. It showed Weiss Schnee, bent over while picking something up. It was another beautiful upskirt shot, made even better by the fact that she was wearing a pale blue thong. The thought of having the prissy little bitch bent over in front of her, pulling that thong aside and simply fucking her into submission made Glynda groan. “Wow… the SDC will not be happy when they learn that you’ve been perving on their heiress”, Ruby snickered.  
“N-no… I’m not perving on anyone”, Glynda panted. She didn’t sound convincing at all, her voice being shaky and her hips grinding up against Ruby’s plush posterior.

Ruby laughed at her.  
“Oh, really? Could’ve fooled me. Say, to snap this one, did you sneak into the girl’s showers after training, or do you have secret cameras installed?”, Ruby asked, holding up another photo. Glynda gasped and whimpered more.

It showed Yang Xiao Long in the shower. It was an amazing shot, one of Glynda’s proudest possessions. The blonde’s mane of hair was gathered in a sloppy bun to keep it dry. The shot was taken from the side, allowing an excellent view of the most impressive pair of tits in Beacon, as well as her toned stomach and legs. The shimmer of the water accentuated her curves, and a bit of foam tantalizingly covered one of her pink, succulent nipples.

If only Glynda could get in-between those strong, supple legs, spread them wide open, and make those luscious titties bounce. She was breathing hard at this point. Ruby was basically dry-humping her at that point, and Glynda could already feel the heat bubbling up in her groin.

“Confess, Goodwitch!”, Ruby shouted, suddenly lifting her butt off of Glynda.  
“No…”, the Professor said meekly. She wanted Ruby to continue.  
“Confess!”, Ruby repeated, leaning in, “…and receive your punishment”, the officer murmured into Glynda’s ear. Yes, Glynda was a bad teacher, a bad adult… and a very, very bad girl. Punishment was in order.

She bit her lip, before answering with a smile on her lips: “I did it. I’m guilty”. She watched Ruby put on a pleased smile.  
“Was that so hard?”, she asked sweetly. Before Glynda had an opportunity to answer, the prostitute already grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her up. Ruby dragged her towards a chair, pushed her into it and walked behind it. She grabbed Glynda by the wrist, and then there was the click of handcuffs closing. Another click, and Glynda was fixed in place, completely at Ruby’s mercy. She was excited.

Ruby opened her belt, pulled it from her skirt and cracked it like a whip before letting it fall to the floor.  
“Glynda Goodwitch, for the crime of being a dirty, perverted teacher…”, Ruby said solemnly while unzipping her skirt. After it feel to the floor, showing off a pair of see-through panties, she opened Glynda’s skirt and yanked it down. The Professor’s cock was finally freed and flopped around a bit, leaking pre cum. “I hereby sentence you…”, Ruby continued, climbing onto Glynda’s lap once more. She grasped her cock, pulled her own panties aside, and lined herself up with it. “…to solitary confinement”, the officer said huskily before dropping her hips.

Glynda threw her head back and howled. This was just what she needed. Ruby was wet, hot and incredibly tight. Glynda felt individual wrinkles inside her brushing across her cock. The velvety folds caressed her aching dick wonderfully. Ruby took it all, and once Glynda had gotten used to the snug fit, she started bouncing.

There was no way for Glynda to keep her voice down. Ruby moved her hips like a pro. She made Glynda’s dick grind against her insides at different angles and speeds, even allowing her glans to press up tightly against her cervix. It felt almost as if it was smooching her tip. The slick noises Ruby’s rough ride made turned Glynda on even more. She loved to imagine naughty little sluts, hungry for cock, and wet as hell. She could hardly believe that one such girl was slamming her hips down on her cock.

If Ruby was enjoying it, she barely showed it. Her face was a little flushed and she was breathing harder than usual, but she was doing all the moving, so it might’ve just been that. Those big silver eyes were fixed upon Glynda’s panting face, and her lips were curled up into a cruel little smile. Glynda wanted to fuck that cocky expression right out of her, but moving on her own was difficult in her position.

Something else that caught Glynda’s eye were Ruby’s tits. She hadn’t unbuttoned her shirt, but the rough ride had dislodged it somewhat, showing off even more of her boobs.  
“You like these, huh? Well, take a closer look!”, Ruby said, grabbing Glynda by the back of her head, and pulling her face into her boobs. While Glynda enjoyed the experience, breathing became difficult. Ruby’s soft boobs were bigger than she would’ve given her credit for initially.

Glynda was starting to feel a little dizzy, but that didn’t take away from her excitement. If anything, it made it harder to keep her load in. She was struggling against the unceasing coaxing and teasing of Ruby’s pussy, but she finally felt her resistance slip.

As soon as Glynda’s cock began to twitch inside her, Ruby jumped up and firmly grasped it by the base, squeezing the urethra shut. Glynda whined in response.  
“What’s the matter? Did you think it would be so easy, Goodbitch? This is punishment, after all”, Ruby told her sweetly. Glynda chided herself for expecting it to go so easily while they waited for her cock to calm down a bit.

Once she wasn’t on the verge of climax anymore, and her groin felt like it might explode, Ruby took her into her pussy again, this time with her back turned and standing firmly on the floor. Glynda loved watching Ruby shaking her ass up and down her shaft. She would’ve payed extra just for a chance to get a nice firm grip on those bounce buns in front of her.

“This is what you always wanted, isn’t it, you degenerate!? Girls bending over for you, dropping their skirts to pleasure you?”, Ruby asked. “You want them to lust after your cock, don’t you?”. Glynda didn’t respond. “Answer me, bitch!”.  
“Yes!”, the Professor cried. She couldn’t defy the girl with that sweet ass and that hot little pussy.  
“You just want all of them to bounce on your cock like I’m doing, right?”, Ruby asked, voice rising. She shook her hips even harder.  
“Yes!”. Glynda was throbbing again.  
“You just want to empty your swollen balls inside them, don’t you!?”, Ruby shouted.  
“YES!”, Glynda screamed, ready to cum.

“Well, tough luck”, Ruby said calmly and rose from Glynda’s cock. The painfully hard appendage slapped against her stomach, making the Professor hiss. Ruby walked up next to her, grabbed the slippery dick, and started jerking it hard and fast. “Naughty bitches don’t get to cum where they want”, Ruby said with a cruel smile on her lips. Glynda looked at her pleadingly, but to no avail. Before long, she couldn’t hold it anymore.

Glynda howled as her poor balls expelled every last drop of semen she had saved up. The thick stuff flew across the room, hitting furniture, carpets, and even a window.

Ruby kept stroking until nothing would come out anymore. She let go of the utterly drained dick, letting it fall limply between Goodwitch’s thighs.  
“That’s another deviant taken in, and by the look of that load, countless unwanted teenage pregnancies averted. A good shift for Officer Rose, don’t you think?”, Ruby asked, holding a hand in front of Glynda’s face. It was the one that had finished her off, and as such it had some cum on it. Glynda extended her tongue and cleaned it up.

After a quick shower for each of them, fees were payed and Ruby was about to take her leave.  
“This will stay between us, correct?”, Glynda asked at the door.  
“Of course, Professor. I wouldn’t have nearly as many customers if I couldn’t keep a secret”, she said with a sly smile and turned towards the door. “You’ve got my number. Feel free to call me up when you need another good milking. Maybe next time I can be the shy schoolgirl with a crush on her sexy teacher?”. Glynda liked that idea and licked her lips picturing it.

The reaction made Ruby giggle.  
“Oh, one more thing!”, the prostitute said just as she was about to close the door. “You can keep the photos I took of the other girls”. Glynda was surprised. Not only did she not expect that, she had completely forgotten about them.  
“Thank you. Um, do they know about those photos?”, Glynda asked.  
“Nope!”. That made it hotter for Glynda.  
“I’ll be looking forward to your next visit, Ms. Rose”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rose gets to fulfill one of Winter Schnee's kinky fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [JackTheSpades]

The Vytal festival was in full swing, but work kept Winter Schnee from enjoying the festivities. Not only was her time with her little sister limited, so was her private time. She was overworked, as per usual for an Atlas Specialist, and she was in desperate need of some relief.

Luckily, Glynda Goodwitch had given her an enthusiastic recommendation. A prostitute; high-class, discreet, and up for all kinds of kinky requests. It almost sounded too good to be true, but the Professor was not one to recommend hookers lightly, so Winter looked into it.

A few text messages passed between them. They agreed on a price, as well as on the roleplay Winter wanted. With everything set in motion, she went to sleep in her hotel bed, with her door unlocked.

Later that night, Winter’s eyes flew open when someone grabbed her wrists. Before she could recover from her sleep-induced stupor, she was already tied up, with her assailant sitting on top of her.

“What’s up, Schnee-bitch!?”, asked a girly-sounding voice. The person on top of Winter was only illuminated by the lights outside, but it was enough to see what mattered. Two animal ears jutted out of a full head of hair, and a white mask concealed her face. Instead of the uniform commonly worn by White Fang members, she wore a robe that looked quite tight around her chest and only barely covered her crotch. Underneath she didn’t seem to wear any pants, not even shorts. Her legs were covered by thigh-high, black socks.

“Untie me at once!”, Winter snarled, but the white fang member was unimpressed. She gave Winter a resounding slap across the mouth.  
“I don’t think so. After what your family has done to our people”, she said, untying her robe, it’s payback time”. As she finished the sentence, the robe fell from her shoulders and was flung aside. Not only was the girls’ chest laid bare, so was the thing between her legs. She wore a strap-on that made Winter’s heart skip a beat. It was fat, long, and shaped like a human’s.

“Put that thing away! Besides, shouldn’t it look less… human?”, Winter asked, trying to sound agitated rather than scared. Her assailant scoffed.  
“Bet you expected some fucking horse or dog cock, huh. We’re not animals, you dumb whore!”, she yelled and started tearing Winter’s nightgown off of her body. The fabric ripped loudly, and the clawing fingers digging into her skin were painful. “And don’t worry, I’ll put it away. Right. Here.”, the faunus said, prodding Winter’s now exposed pussy with her heavy tool.

“You wouldn’t dare, you animal! I’ll have you hanged for this!”, she growled, keenly aware of the massive shaft threatening to stretch her vagina wide open.  
“Worth it”  
“What!?”, Winter yelped just before the faunus pushed forward. “Awww, fuck!”, Winter groaned. That dick was massive, and she wasn’t wet. Of course, her rapist hadn’t bothered with lube, either.

Thus, their rough ride began. Winter gritted her teeth as that huge cock created room for itself deep inside her were there was none previously. She had never had anyone so well-endowed before, and it had to be one of those filthy faunus.  
“You might be a bitch, but at least the view is nice”, the faunus jeered, checking out Winter’s tits. They jiggled with every thrust. Winter cried out when the White Fang member took her hard nipples as an invitation to nibble them.  
“Stop… that…”, she panted, but was only rewarded with a painful bite.  
“You don’t get to order me around, slut. Right now, I’m in charge and you are the filthy animal; and I’m going to fuck you like your family has fucked our entire species, is that clear”, she shouted, moving her hips harder. Winter pressed her lips together as an act of defiance.

However, the faunus would not suffer insubordination. She slapped Winter again. It stung terribly, and Winter had to fight back a tear.  
“Do you understand!?”, the faunus demanded. Winter’s lower lip quivered.  
“…yes”, she said softly. That earned her another slap.  
“I can’t hear you!”  
“Yes!”, Winter sobbed.

Seemingly satisfied for the moment, the faunus backed off a little and focused on pounding her pussy for a while. Meanwhile, Winter was trying to collect herself and keep from crying openly.  
“Don’t act all hurt, skank. You know you love it”, her rapist sneered.  
“I do not!”, Winter yelled, and surprisingly didn’t get slapped this time.  
“Sure you don’t you fucking slut. That’s why you’re dripping wet, right?”. Winter’s eyes widened when she realized that the friction that had hurt her initially wasn’t there anymore. However, that didn’t mean she liked it.  
“It’s only natural-“, she said meekly before she got cut off.  
“It’s only natural to like a nice, fat cock like this. I know. Guess the boys back in Atlas can’t measure up to the average faunus!”, her assailant laughed. Winter couldn’t believe her ears.  
“There’s no way that’s average… right?”, she asked. The faunus grinned upon hearing that.

Then, she flipped Winter over, yanked her ass up in the air, and started fucking her doggystyle.  
“I’ll show you what’s average, bitch. After I’m done with you, I’ll ship you to Menagerie”, she said, spanking Winter. Each sharp slap made her wince. “I’ll put you in a pillory, just like this, so any passerby can fuck you! After a day of that you’ll know what’s average for a faunus!”, the White Fang member said.

“Please, no…”, Winter groaned. The faunus merely laughed at her expense and spanked her more. This couldn’t be the end for her. She couldn’t become a mere sex toy to these brutes. These brutes with their fat dicks…

Winter chided herself for thinking about that. Yes, she had never had such a big cock before, and maybe her body was starting to respond distressingly positively to the intruder, but that didn’t make her a whore! And it didn’t mean that she wanted this.  
“I don’t want this…”, she said, more so to herself than her rapist. However, the faunus was listening.  
“You don’t, huh?”  
“Of course not!”  
“Then why the fuck are you shaking your ass all on your own, you lying cunt?”, the girl asked. Winter perked up and looked over her shoulder. Her rapist was just kneeling behind her, arms crossed under her breasts, unmoving.

Meanwhile, Winter’s hips were moving frantically, sliding along the slick cock that had pounded all the resistance out of her. Even as she looked at it her hips were gyrating all on their own, looking for all new angles for the faunus’ big cock to attack her sensitive insides.

Satisfied with the look of utter shock on Winter’s face, the faunus went into high gear and really started pummeling her poor little pussy. Before long, the juices were dripping onto the sheets, and Winter was gasping and moaning like a whore.

“Who’s a little slut, huh!?”, the faunus asked. Winter only moaned in response. Her assailant angrily grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up, making her shriek. “Answer!”  
“I am!”, Winter cried.  
“Who wants to go to Menagerie and suck off all the boys there!?”  
“I do!”  
“And who’s going to cum all over this meaty dick!?”  
“I ammmmmMMMMMMHHH! AAAAAH!”, Winter howled, cumming her brains out. How far she had fallen, and in such short time, too. A single night of pleasure, and there she was, gasping for air, trembling in orgasmic bliss. It got even better when the faunus groaned and released a warm load of thick semen deep inside her.  
“I wonder what comes out when a racist bitch and a faunus mate”, the White Fang member panted and gave Winter’s juicy ass a final slap. The Atlas Specialist merely giggled.

After Winter had come down from her high a little, the prostitute untied her hands and turned on the lights. She had looked much bigger in the dark, or maybe Winter had just felt helpless and weak, just the way she had wanted.

However, her jaw dropped when the girl removed her mask. She recognized her as Weiss’ friend Ruby.  
“You!?”, Winter gasped.  
“Yeah, me… Something wrong with that?”, Ruby asked, curiously.  
“But… but… you and Glynda…?”  
“Glynda recommended me then, huh?”, Ruby asked happily as she took off the strap-on. It looked ridiculously big on her small body. The girl inspected it for a moment. “Dang, blew the entire load. I know you asked for that, but I hope you don’t mind the mess”

The artificial penis could be loaded with faux semen, for that extra sense of realism, and Winter had just been filled up with a large quantity of the stuff. In fact, some was already running down her thighs.  
“I’d say you should take a shower if you plan on sleeping in this bed tonight. Unless you don’t mind rolling around in a sticky mess”, Ruby said. Winter was still flabbergasted but saw the sense in that. Maybe the shower would give her the opportunity to calm down, as well.

Ruby went for a shower right after Winter, and once she was done, she got dressed.  
“About my payment…?”. Winter pulled a stack of Lien and let it clatter onto the nightstand. Ruby picked up the money, counted it, and, with a satisfied smile, put it away. “That’s everything taken care off! Then, good night, Ms. Schnee!”, she said merrily and walked towards the door.  
“This will stay between us, right?”, Winter asked, eyeing Ruby suspiciously.  
“No worries! I won’t tell Weiss that her sister is into some kinky roleplay, or anyone else for that matter”, she said with a bemused smile on her face. “Wouldn’t want to ruin my reputation, after all. Hope you’ll recommend me; or call me again when you’re in town!”, Ruby said and left.

Winter dropped onto her sheets and sighed. She had definitely needed that. She felt much better now. Maybe she would call that girl again.

In fact, the thought of fucking one of Weiss’ friends was kind of exciting in itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rose of Vale is hired as an escort by an unlikely customer.

A cozy bar in the city of Vale. The sun had only just set. Patrons arrived to unwind after another hard day of work. The interior was moody. Candles illuminated tables and chairs hewn from dark woods. The air was heavy with a mixture of smells. Varnish, beer, and fresh coffee.

Coco thought how much she loved this place as she brought a fresh cup of mocha to her lips. It was lovely, just the thing to raise one’s spirit, though she hardly needed it. She was giddy with anticipation.

She had prettied herself up. Her beret and shades were a must, of course. She had opted for a dress that night, as opposed to her usual getup, though. It covered her chest completely from her collar bone downwards, which made the low back all the more alluring. She had had no choice but to leave her bra at home with a dress like that, of course. It went down to just above her knees, where it was so dark brown that one could have easily mistaken it for black. From there it brightened to a chocolatey brown around her stomach, and ultimately turned the color of caramel around her chest.

She hadn’t bothered with many accessories that night. Only a bracelet here, a fancy watch there. Nothing to get in the way down the line. She sat with her legs crossed, lazily bobbing a graceful foot up and down as she waited. She wore heels, though not too high.

Coco perked up when someone approached her table.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Ruby Rose,” Coco hummed. An easy smile played about her lips. “I didn’t know you frequented places like this. Good taste.” The girls shuffled her feet and smiled shyly.

“I don’t, but I believe you were waiting for me?” Ruby replied. This took Coco aback. At a second glance, the girl looked ready hunt for boys. Fancy red dress that showed some cleavage, makeup in place, even heels!

“You are-?” Coco started. Ruby raised a finger to her lips to shush her, but nodded affirmatively.

“Is that a problem?” Coco smirked and shook her head.

“Not at all. Come, sit with me.” Ruby took her up on the offer. She sat down right next to Coco, which was much appreciated. Coco put one of her arms on the backrest, just shy of Ruby’s shoulders. “I never expected a cutie like you to be in this kind of business.” Ruby smiled.

“I never expected someone like you to be in need of my services, Coco. I always imagined that you could pick up just about anyone who struck your fancy.” This little Rose had a tongue made of honey, and Coco liked it. Her smile broadened, and she casually put a hand on Ruby’s thigh. The girl didn’t flinch. Just the faintest blush rose into her cheeks.

“You give me a little too much credit. Sure, I’m popular, and I rarely have to go home alone if I don’t want to, but…” Coco said, but a newcomer demanded her attention. One of the waitresses.

“Welcome,” she greeted Ruby. When she turned to Coco, a sheepish smile appeared on her face. “Hey, Coco,” she said, smiling brightly. Coco shoot her a look above the rim of her shades, along with a cheeky wink. The waitress giggled. “Can I bring your friend anything?” Coco waved her off.

“Don’t bother. We’ve got places to be. I’ll need to pay up, though.” The waitress nodded and walked of to get her bill with a spring in her step. Ruby had watched the exchange in silence, but spoke up now.

“A friend of yours?” Coco shrugged.

“You could say that,” she told Ruby and leaned in, whispering in her ear, “We fuck sometimes during her breaks.” Ruby pursed her lips, clearly intrigued. “Nothing better for sore feet than a ride on the Coco Express,” she added with a wink. Most people could not have said that without making an ass of themselves. Most people weren’t Coco Adel. Coming from her that sort of thing didn’t sound like a silly boast, it just sounded like a statement of fact. Clear. Obvious. The way Ruby licked her lips and glanced down at her crotch made it clear that she believed it, too. Either that, or the Rose of Vale was one hell of a convincing actress. Coco had heard as much.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Coco resumed, “the whole hook-up dance and circumstance can be pretty fun, but sometimes, when it’s been a while, you don’t care about that. You just need a hottie that will put out, you know?” Coco asked, her voice, low, husky. As she did, she let her hand slide under Ruby dress. When she reached between her legs, she felt silk kiss her fingertips. Warm silk. It was her turn to lick her lips eagerly.

“I do,” Ruby answered, and Coco believed it. In that moment, the cute little girl wore the smile of a seasoned professional. It promised a lot of fun for a paying customer, such as Coco. “So… your place, or…?” The question made Coco chuckle.

“I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”

“What sort of thing?” Ruby asked, not following.

“When you talk about my place, I take it you mean my room in the dorm. Where the rest of my team is,” Coco continued. It seemed as if Ruby was starting to understand, since her face grew redder by the second. “I mean, it’s been a while since Team CVFY got to gang up on a cutie like you, if that’s what you want,” Coco purred into Ruby’s ear, rubbing her crotch. The girl’s breathing grew heavier.

“I didn’t mean… mmh,” Ruby sighed and reached between Coco’s legs. Feeling Ruby’s fingers tentatively touching her erection through her dress was tantalizing. “D-does Velvet have one, too?” Coco nodded, brushing her lips against Ruby’s ear. “I-I’d have to charge extra for that,” she breathed.

“As any professional should,” Coco said airily and sat up straight, retracting her hand from under Ruby’s dress. “We wouldn’t want to surprise them with something they aren’t in the mood for. Depending on how this little one on one of ours turns out though, I might try to talk them into it,” she told Ruby with a sultry smile. Having collected herself a little, Ruby met it with a smile of her own.

“Please do! I’m always grateful for more patronage.”

When they stepped onto the streets they got carried along by the masses. They drew many eyes which was nothing new to Coco, and she basked in it. She strutted, almost as if by nature, and loved it. All the stolen glances, and the outright ogling going on behind her back made her feel sexy. It turned her on, and as she felt her boner ache, she felt like she needed some relief before they reached their destination.

Coco walked into the next alley and pulled Ruby along. She pulled her behind a dumpster, far away from prying eyes.

“What are we doing here?”, Ruby asked.

“I could go for an appetizer right now,” Coco said, placing a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, “if you know what I mean.” With that said, she gently pushed down. Ruby didn’t budge though.

“Public costs extra.”

“Worth it,” Coco groaned. Her boner was killing her. Ruby shrugged with a smirk and finally squatted down. Coco pulled up her dress, showing off her lingerie. Her cream-colored panties were partially see-through, and her erection was straining against them. Like a proper slut, Ruby put her hands on Coco’s thighs, moved them up until they caught the panties, and pulled them down; all while chewing her lip eagerly.

“That’s better,” Coco sighed. The newfound freedom for her cock and balls was much more comfortable. When a pair of soft hands started fondling her down there, she sighed. “Much better…”

“Wow, these are packed!” Ruby said, fondling Coco’s nuts. They felt heavy to their owner, as well.

“As you will be when I’m done with you,” Coco jested. Ruby giggled and didn’t resist the hand grasping her soft hair and guiding her towards Coco’s tip. Her glans was crowned by a thick droplet of pre-cum, just about to succumb to gravity, but Ruby’s parted, hungry lips arrived just in time to suck it all up, along with Coco’s entire crown.

Coco hissed and threw her head back. She had asked for an appetizer, and Ruby was going to make it quick. Her head bobbed along at a quick pace, though she never took Coco’s cock very deeply. Her plush lips just rolled across her glans over and over while exerting the sweetest suction. Meanwhile, one hand grasped her burly shift and started pumping. The other rested on Coco’s thigh and felt warm. It was a lovely little BJ, made even sweeter by Ruby constantly starring up at her with those big, shiny silver eyes. This girl was worth every Lien, Coco could tell.

“Come on, Miss Rose, show me how much you can take,” Coco sighed and started pushing further into Ruby’s mouth. The prostitute didn’t resist. She just removed the hand that was jacking Coco off to allow for deeper penetration. “Very nice,” she chuckled when she bumped against the back of Ruby’s throat. To her surprise, Ruby raised an eyebrow. Then, Coco felt hands on her ass, pulling, and just like that she slid balls deep down Ruby’s throat. “Oh, fuck,” she groaned. That was not a move she expected when picking up bitches in bars. She supposed she should have expected as much from the famous Rose of Vale.

In any case, Ruby’s tight throat was just what she had needed. A few pokes and thrusts down that gullet, and Coco found herself close to cumming. She pulled back just enough for her glans to comfortably rest on top of Ruby’s squirming tongue.

“Here it comes!” she announced, with little time for the prostitute to brace herself. Coco groaned and released a thick load while Ruby’s hot tongue still undulated against her cock. Ruby moaned pleasurably, and her hands caressed Coco’s butt as the syrupy spunk flowed out of her.

When she finally pulled away, Ruby’s lips had tightly closed around her dick, and released it with a pop. She had needed that, but she was by no means satisfied yet. Her boner still stood, and it twitched excitedly while Coco watched Ruby’s tongue wander along her lips, picking up stray specks of cum along the way.

“That felt good, huh?” Ruby asked, getting up. “It tasted good,” she added with a smile and a wink. Coco grinned and pulled her panties back up, restraining her boner once more.

“No wonder you’re so popular. You give great head.” Ruby was visibly pleased with the praise, and she seemed no less pleased when Coco cupped a feel of her butt. “Let’s hurry now. I want a piece of this next.”

As soon as the door to their hotel room closed, Coco was upon Ruby. She pulled the girl in greedily, kissed her deeply, and made short work of undressing her. Their dresses fell at their feet in quick succession. Ruby, now only wearing black silk underwear crawled onto the bed while Coco freed her herself of her panties. Raging erection freed once more, she approached the prostitute, who was watching her dick bounce with every step.

Coco flipped Ruby over, and she quickly got on all fours, wiggling her butt. Coco chuckled, rewarded her shameless booty with a slap, and pulled down her panties. She spread Ruby’s butt cheeks, along with her labia apart to look at everything on offer.

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” Ruby’s customer purred before digging in. Ruby yelped in response to a hot tongue tickling her anus. Gradually, it forced its way past the tight muscle while slender fingers started rubbing her snatch.

Ruby’s whimpering and moaning was music to Coco’s ears, and the feel of her soft ass on her face was lovely. Unseen by either of them, her penis twitched excitedly the entire time she feasted on Ruby. She had plans for that slick little pussy, but just then, Coco wanted something nice tight to ram her cock into. Once she was satisfied with the slickness of the hole, she pulled back and was pleased to see it winking at her. That was an asshole begging for a pounding.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?” Coco asked, slapping her boner onto Ruby’s quivering hole. The prostitute looked over her shoulder with a cheeky grin and nodded.

Coco started prodding her ass and purposefully slipped a few times, just to be a tease. Once she tried it at a funny angle, and her cock slipped downwards, grinding against her pussy. The little slut gasped and giggled in response. However, eventually, Coco had had enough of the foreplay and actually hit home. Both of them groaned as the tight hole made way for Coco’s cock.

“Fuck! That’s…,” both of them groaned. “…tight!” finished Coco, while Ruby said “…thick!” Having prepared her well, Coco found it easy to slide in and out of Ruby’s butt, and she quickly found herself hammering away at that hole with wild abandon. Ruby took it like a champ. The tight embrace of her ass, the way it tugged and rubbed at Coco’s cock with each plunge just egged her on to do it more, faster, harder. The bed creaked underneath them, their hips slapped together, and both of them moaned lustfully.

Of course, this intensity couldn’t last long. When it was time, Coco’s fingers dug into Ruby’s soft butt, she drilled her dick deep inside her, and let loose. The prostitute whimpered and sighed as thick, warm cum filled her butt. Coco moaned and hissed through the entire affair, feeling like gallons of the viscous stuff just blasted out of her.

When she had finished, she fell over to the side and landed on the springy mattress, giggling to herself. Being an attentive girl, Ruby leaned over and made out with Coco, sweetening the afterglow of her climax. Whether it was kisses or boob fondling, Coco gladly let her do as she pleased. In the meantime, she effortlessly opened Ruby’s black bra and tossed it aside. Cupping a feel was much more fun when the girl was naked.

“Was it good, Coco?” Ruby asked sweetly.

“Oh, yeah…,” she chuckled.

“But you’re not done yet, are you?” As she asked, Ruby wrapped her fingers around Coco’s cum-glazed, still hard cock and gently stroked it. Coco unconsciously began thrusting into her hand.

“You got that right!” she laughed and threw herself on top of Ruby. Until a new position was decided upon, they devolved into a giggling naked girl ball, breasts tightly squeezed together, and Coco’s slippery dick rubbing all over Ruby’s belly.

Eventually, they settled into a nice, relaxing position, at least for Coco. Ruby was lying on her back, with Coco kneeling over her face, facing Ruby’s feet. The customer simply relaxed and enjoyed the hooker’s ministrations. Coco had girl and boy part, which freaked out some, but Ruby knew exactly what to do with them. She was alternating between eating out Coco’s pussy and sucking her nuts, while her hands reached around to massage Coco’s cock.

Coco couldn’t decide what to do with her hands. Sometimes she massaged her own tits, played with her nipples and loved it. Other times, when Ruby made her hips feel like jelly, she reached down for support, which she found in Ruby’s own boobs.

The feeling of pleasure from both ends, feeling the heat, the ecstacy bubbling up on both fronts was the best, and Coco wound up giggling and chuckling randomly while Ruby pleasured her.

Eventually, when her dick was leaking pre-cum like a broken faucet, she inched forward a little, ending Ruby’s ministrations. She slapped her cock between Rub’s boobs and started fucking them to achieve her next climax. However, being the standout prostitute she was, Ruby didn’t just lie there, waiting for her to finish.

Coco squealed when fingers entered her. Not only her pussy, but her ass, too. As if by magic, Ruby knew exactly where that magical sweet spot was that made her pussy squirm, and she also knew just where to prod to make her cock scream for a messy finish.

“Hold it, Coco,” Ruby said soothingly, “hold it until you can cum everywhere all at once.” Coco tried, though it wasn’t easy. Ruby’s tits were so soft, and she was dribbling so much pre-cum that sliding in her cleavage was the easiest thing in the world. Besides, her pussy was a mess, and her butt squeezed uncontrollably. She bore it, under constant whimpering and squealing, until she simply could hold it back anymore. Coco panted, grunted, holding it off until the very last second, and then, with a silent scream, she threw her head back.

Everything burst. Her cock fired an arch of pearly white cum straight out of Ruby’s cleavage that cleared the bed and stained the carpet beyond. Meanwhile her pussy quaked, grasping, attempting to choke a cock that wasn’t there. It even squirted once, which was not something Coco was used to at all, since her pussy didn’t get nearly as much action as she would have liked.

Coco dropped forwards, and lying on top of Ruby, caught her breath after what she would later describe as the messiest orgasm of her life. All the while, a pair of hands fondled her butt, and a pair of silver eyes admired her quivering nether region.

Hours went by, breaks were taken, but their session never ended. Coco was backed up like crazy, and just a handful of orgasms, no matter how good, were not going to sate her sexual appetite. Fortunately, the Rose of Vale lived up to her reputation. Unlike any hussy Coco could have picked up at a bar, Ruby had the endurance for the task, and the skill to make every individual climax more memorable than the last. The last thing Coco remembered that night was being buried balls deep in Ruby’s pussy, fucking her with long, deliberate strokes, kissing her hungrily, while the prostitute moaned sweetly, and jammed two fingers up Coco’s bum all the while.

The eventual orgasm didn’t cause a hitch in Coco’s movements. She kept thrusting as she spilled her seed, which made a huge mess, but she didn’t care. She just wanted more, and slowly, everything faded into warm, sloppy, comfortable darkness.

Coco woke up with a smile on her lips, and a naked Ruby next to her. She sat up, stretched and yawned deliciously. She felt much lighter, as if she had blasted out a bucket’s worth of cum last night. Her rising stirred her prostitute awake.

“Morning,” Ruby yawned and sat up. Coco checked out her tits, just because they were there. “How was last night?” Coco smirked.

“Deeply… satisfying. Speaking of which…,” she said, reaching for her purse. She produced a thick stack of Lien, which she dropped into Ruby’s lap. The prostitute happily counted the money, but ended up frowning.

“That’s more than we agreed upon.”

“It’s just right,” Coco assured her with a smile. Ruby seemed surprised, though she accepted the generosity with a shy smile. 

“Anyway, last night has left me all sticky. I’ll jump into the shower,” Ruby announced and got out of bed.

“Good idea,” Coco said airily and tagged along. Ruby didn’t seem to mind. Both girls sighed when hot rain washed over them, clearing away sweat, and assorted bodily fluids. However, seeing that sweet little body all shiny with soap gave Coco some ideas, despite the thorough fucking of the previous night. Ruby squeaked in surprise when Coco prodded her pussy with her cock.

“What are you doing?” she asked, both hands in her hair, producing billowing foam.

“I told you I didn’t pay too much, didn’t I?” Coco giggled and entered her once again. Ruby was shocked at first, but that quickly made way for accepting laughter.

That, too, quickly made way for moaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just get up on my soapbox real quick.
> 
> Season 7 was probably the best season of RWBY so far, but, ironically, it also contains the dumbest episode of the entire show (S7C12). I don't know what to make of that. I'm just glad the fight scenes are getting to a point where they actually have genuinly cool moments, first and foremost Yang fucking murdering nothing monk man (I'm to lazy to look up his name).
> 
> So, yeah. It wasn't perfect. I mean, just look at Jaune and Blake's hair, but it was better than I would have given RT credit for at this point. Neat!


End file.
